oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It/Script
hi im kev dis is mi skript i hoap u enjo opra omc meets kev 72 by kev one day ben bauman obama are walking down a rivr ben: gee it sure is boring around here baumann: lol ben: :( OBAMA BAUMANN YELLED AT ME baumann: lol obama: lol ben: sniff FINE I HAET U BOTH IM GONNA UN AWAY ben turn into fastrack and run away he runs so fast he goes to te kev 72 place kev barb and jean are fihgting evil shoksquatch evil shockswuatch: eh kev: ur mom evil shokscotch: EH :( kev turn into kevpaco (his blocks) and eats evil cockquach barb: stupid poophead kev: DAD BARB CALLED ME A STUPID POOPHEAD jean: barb ur faaaaaaaaat barb: >:( suddeny fastrak kev jean barb: :O fastrak: :O evil shokman in kevs stomik: :O fastrack turn into ben ben: who r u kev: im kev ben: holy kev kev: who r u ben: im ben kev: holy kev ben: *ben kev: DONT CERRECT ME >:( barb: stupid poophead kev: BEN BARB CALLED ME A STUPID POOPHEAD ben: BADBARB ben turn into way big and crush barb like bug barb died jean: :O U KILLED MY DAUTER!!!!!!!! ben: im sorry a few days later sad funeral jean bring flowers from kraken grave ben give regards kev pee on grave jean: KEV NO jean punch kev kev: DONT HIT ME kev turn into slapstirk hit jean ben: lol sudenly zomboso come zombombolombodingdong: im gonna tern barb into a zombie clown kev jean ben: :O zombosozozos turn barb into zombie clown barb: cum one cum all ben: ill stop her!!! ben turn into toepick show scare face barb: O NOOOOOOOOO barb normal again barb: YAY kev: ill take care of stupid poophead zomboso kev turn into eatle eat zombos meanwhil in kev stomuic zomboso: NOOOOOOOOOOO I WAS SO CLOSE evil shock: eh zomboso: who r u africa by tot play evil shocksq2uiatch adn zombie have shrex ben: thats the end of that chapter kev: hey ben ben: what is it kev kev: lets go attack ben 10 fan fiction ben: whats that kev: they are a company that prouced my sho but then dey fired me becuz tdey sed i was a "troll" ben: thats not a nice meme kev: ifkr ben: lets go defet dem! ben adn kev both turn in2 jetrey and fly 2 btff studos in orlando florda kev: u redy ben ben: of corse ben turn in2 for hand adn charge in2 studo wher gards shoot at him gard: INTRUDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for hand: stfu gard: ok :( for hand beat up gards kev com in as teraspin teraspin: quickl we gota beat up teh administrashin for hand: por que? teraspin: stfu u mexican fuck for hand: :( so dey go up 2 top flor wher admini is. admin: ah look who cam crawlin back, its kev, the TROLL!!!!!! lol! MEMES! terakev: trolls. for hand: are. terakev and for hand beat him up. terakev: NOT. puch! kick! slap! terapin adn 5 hands: NICE MEMES! both bet him up. admin: hehhehe, u think ur funy? ur cute. teh admin turn in2 giant dragon!!!!!!!!!! kev and ben turn back adn are SHOCKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ben: wat do we do kev kev: idfk i dont no the anser to everyTHIN admin breat fire on dem but dey hid under table ben: if only we had a hero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kev stomich robmles kev: uh oh kev thros up evil cokcmqn and clown zombinglgigngjgngngingfgndingdong: FREE AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! evil sc: Shut the hell up, you miserable piece of shit. evil cockman take out earrings from pockit he gives on 2 zomb evil: eh zomboz: rigt they put te earing on andf FUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! evil shockboso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! evil shockboso: we're gona take u down, stupid poophead! dragonmin: D:> no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not evil shockman adn clown!!!!!!!! mY WEKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they have a big climatic fite with cool puches and kicks and cinamatography evil shocclown puch draco malfoy and he fall out of buildin dr. drey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURS U KEEEEEEV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dragonite dies happy funeral barb, ben, kev, jean, evil shocksquach, and zombo pee on grave kev: it was grate meetin u ben ben: me too thanks barb: cum again ben: i will ben turn into benpaco (who is blocks) and teleporks back to omc baumann: stupid poophead where hav u bean ben: ur mom bauman: :( OBAMA BEN CALLED ME A UR MOM obama: lol ben: lol bauman: >:( bauman kil obama and ben baumann: check urself before u shrek urself the end post crekit scene wer evil shockywocky and zombangle have very graphic sex :) lik show penis adn evrythin pls :)))))))) moans woul be nic 2